Por él
by Nisicrita
Summary: Por él lloré, por él morí en vida y por escapar de él y su recuerdo, reviví y cambié. Cambié para no morir, para olvidar, para volver a amar, para ser feliz... Y sin embargo, no lo hice.


**Por él**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino que son de CLAMP y hago esto sin ningún animo de lucro**_

Y con aquellas gotas de agua cristalina, resbalando por mi rostro, fue cayendo poco a poco el primer mechón de mi pelo castaño y claro, con algunos reflejos dorados. Hasta entonces tan largo que me llegaba a las rodillas. Lentamente, y con una enorme pena, fuí cortando mechón a mechón de mi melena, hasta conseguir el aspecto de un chico. Entonces, junto a las lágrimas, los recuerdos regresaron a mí…

-.-.-

_Era nuestro 3º aniversario. Tres años (...), tres largos años amando a una sola persona (...), a _Él_._

_Por alguna extraña razón, aquel día llegó tarde a nuestra cita algo extraño en él que siempre era puntual como un reloj. Entonces vino corriendo y jadeante, disculpándose a duras penas. Aún extrañada, acepté sin rechistar sus disculpas._

_Mientras comíamos en un restaurante, que él mismo eligió, estaba como ausente, todo el rato mirando a la ventana y eso no era buena señal. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué tramaba? Pero cuando más extraño actuó fue cuando salto de la silla y casi corrió para alcanzar a la chica nueva del instituto, que pasaba por allí en ese mismo momento. Ambos pelearon a gritos. El chico que acompañaba a la nueva salió corriendo, por lo que me pareció una orden directa de mi novio, y es que, aún a pesar de ser el segundo más respetado y popular del instituto, mi novio daba miedo cuando quería._

_Tras eso y sin que ella se echara para atrás lo encaró y mantuvieron una fuerte discusión. Estaba inquieta mientras observaba la discusión desde mi asiento, pero algo me decía que mejor me quedaba donde estaba o si no, esa bronca recaería sobre mí._

_Tras un rato de discusión, él le arrebató el bolso con brusquedad y rebuscó en el, aunque ella intentó oponerse, pero por la diferencia de estatura y fuerza no lo logró. En ese momento ambos se quedaron estáticos y ella aún seguía colgada de su brazo, tan cerca de él, mirándose uno a otro, que parecía como si se hubieran quedado sin aire en los pulmones. Sentí una punzada en el corazón, aunque no sabría explicar el motivo de tal. Tras varios segundos él la volvió a alejar con brusquedad y sacó con una sonrisa victoriosa una caja del bolso, para luego tirárselo bruscamente y regresar de nuevo conmigo. Ella salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos una vez mi novio la hubo avandonado. _

_- Perdona princesa, pero esa idiota me robó tu regalo…- me susurró cálidamente- ¡Ahí tienes!_

_Y me lo lanzó por los aires. Lo miré expectante y luego abrí la cajita. Era un anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra azul en el centro que relucía frente a mí. Miré a mi novio, que me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aunque seguía un poco ausente y le sonreí falsamente para agradecerle el gesto. _

_Él sabía perfectamente que no me gustaban los anillos y que casi siempre duraban muy poco entre mis dedos, pero aún así no quise hacerle ningún feo._

_- Muchas gracias- musité observando su mirada ausente. Algo en mi cabeza y quizás aquellas punzadas en el corazón me decían que algo no andaba bien entre nosotros._

_Tres días después, paseaba con tranquilidad por la universidad cuando la voz de mi novio y la nueva me distrajeron y, cual espía, escuche su conversación._

_- No puedo seguir así, es un constante tira y afloja_

_- Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada._

_- Ya lo sé… pero, sabes de sobra lo que siento…_

_- Y tú sabes lo que pienso…_

_Tras un breve silencio incómodo para ambos, la conversación continúo. _

_- Mejor dejemos esto para más tarde. Nos vemos en tu departamento a las cinco._

_- De acuerdo._

_Y se fueron por separado. Esa tarde seguí a mi novio pero para mi mala suerte, esta vez no pude espiarlos, así que esperé a que salieran y luego haría como que acababa de pasar por ahí._

_Unas horas más tarde mi novio salió y, tras él, la chica nueva. Ambos llevaban la ropa mal colocada y entre risas y caricias se la acomodaron mutuamente y, antes de salir, se besaron con pasión._

_Con mil lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos, me armé de valor y los encaré. Ella sonrió victoriosa. Él me miró indiferente. _

_- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Pregunté confundida y enfadada. Necesitaba una explicación, que él me dijera que lo que había visto no había sido real…_

_- ¿Acaso no lo vistes tu misma? – Me respondió la chica que acompañaba a, hasta donde yo sabía, mi novio. _

_- Quiero una explicación…-espeté _

_- Ya no te amo, ya no te quiero, esta dulzura es ahora mi chica…-dijo mi novio con crueldad mientras se abrazaba a ella._

_- Pero… - la nueva me miraba victoriosa y con odio - ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿No es obvio pequeña? Tu no le dabas lo que él quería. Yo le prometí el cielo y la tierra y se lo he dado._

_Sin emitir ni una sola palabra más, retrocedí varios pasos sin dejar de mirarlos, recorriendo cada una de sus facciones. Él con sus cabellos de color chocolate, ojos ámbar, un cuerpo bien trabajado y una __Con esa aura, tan propia de él, granate y esa sonrisa ladina que destilaba la maldad , que en ese momento poseía,__ que a más de una le daría un paro cardiaco. Esa sonrisa que decía tanto y tan poco, tan inigualable, tan propia de él, Coshen Li y Ella con su cabello negro recogido en sus habituales y extraños moños, sus ojos de un extraño color rubí, su figura bien proporcionada y esa sonrisa cínica y malvada que solo me dedicaba a mi. Estuve así, observándolos fijamente, hasta que un coche me pitó por que tuvo que hacer una maniobra muy brusca para no atropellarme. Pero no me importó. _

_Salí corriendo mientras veía como ambos sonreían con cinismo y arrogancia. No sentí nada mientras corría, sólo noté que empezó a llover con fuerza pero, de nuevo, poco o nada me importaba. Lo intertepré como que el cielo lloraba conmigo y dando rienda suelta a este acto me simpaticé con él y lloré hasta más no poder. Mi huida me llevó hasta mi parque favorito, que estaba totalmente desierto. Una vez allí miré al cielo observandolo aún con lágrimas en mis ojos y con total libertad grité a pleno pulmón mientras seguía llorando. Cuando sentí que nada más quedaba en mi interior, caí de rodillas al suelo. No sé como ni cuando llegue a mi casa, solo sabía que desperté a las diez de la mañana de un sábado con la ropa del día anterior. Todo me olía a humedad, en mi almohada aún quedaban restos de mis lágrimas y (...) mi interior (...), mi interior estaba totalmente vacío. Fue entonces cuando tomé la decisión (…)_

…

El último mechón de mi cabello cayó al suelo y yo ya no podía llorar más. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía encaré al espejo y no reconocí a quien me devolvía la mirada. Unas enormes ojeras moradas sobre unos ojos verdes opacos, en otro tiempo hermosos y brillantes y el pelo, antes largísimo, corto como un chico estilo Emmo. La ropa interior oscura y ceñida a un cuerpo bien formado, nadie me reconocería ahora.

Con un poco más de falsa esperanza auto inculcada rasgué todos mis vestidos y ropa de colores alegres y claros y comenzé a buscar ropa más oscura, que escaseaba en mi armario. Me puse un conjunto de vaqueros oscuros y un short negro. Aún con apariencia de una niña bien* vestida rasgué los pantalones, ya de por si cortos, y corte un par de tiras irregulares, con las cuales me hice unas pulseras provisionales y una gargantilla simple. No estaba todavía conforme con la camiseta así que la rasgué, sin dejar que mi pecho quedara a la vista.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo y ahora sí ví a alguien diferente. Con suerte encontré unas botas negras altas que me iban bien con mi nuevo "look".

Antes de empezar con todo esto, conté con la compresión de mis padres que, aunque no muy alegres, aceptaron que quería un cambio radical en mi vida, desde ropa nueva hasta la independencia, incluyendo nuevo nombre y nuevo centro. Por suerte, mis padres siempre fueron muy comprensivos.

Antes de salir me dieron dinero y con cariño aunque con esfuerzo me dijeron que no me reconocían y que me deseaban suerte. Salí en busca de un nuevo armario, entre en las tiendas que nunca antes había querido entrar. "Eso es ropa de raritos" decía, sonreí con ironía, ahora había dejado de querer ser una niña bien* para ser el total opuesto.

Me costaría y lo sabía, pero no era un mero capricho, era lo que realmente quería.

Al salir de una tienda de accesorios, me topé con una chica de ojos oscuros, pelo negro, de mediana estatura, con un piercing en el labio inferior y una hermosa sonrisa.

- Lo siento. No miré por donde iba…

- No te preocupes…-la chica sonrió y tras echar un breve repaso a mi ropa admitió que le gustaba mi conjunto.

- ¿Enserio? – miré el suyo. Constaba de una falda negra con una cadena del mismo color y extraños símbolos colgando, una camiseta negra, con un extraño pero lindo gato y reparé en la gorra del mismo color y diversos adornos en tonos algo más claros – Y a mi el tuyo – le respondí.

- ¿Nos los cambiamos? –Dijimos a la par y luego ambas sonreímos – ¡A mi me encantaría!

- A mí no me importaría.

Dicho y hecho. Ambas entramos en una tienda y nos metimos en el mismo probador. Era un poco más ancha de cuerpo que yo, pero le quedaba todo igual de bien que a mí. Cuando salimos, le pedí ayuda con el asesoramiento. Le enseñé las pocas compras que anteriormente había hecho y me asesoró hasta bien entrada la hora de la comida. Decidí que como agradecimiento por su ayuda la invitaría a tomar un helado, Cuando decidimos irnos me preguntó :

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- No lo sé – me miró extrañada y luego sonrió – ¿Qué?

- Está bien, pero ¿Por qué? – Por alguna extraña razón esa desconocida me inspiraba confianza y le conté todo lo ocurrido y tras eso me sentí un poco mejor – ¿Sabes que nombre te vendría bien? – Negué con la cabeza – Esperanza, por que tienes la esperanza de empezar desde cero, a pesar de ser muy complicado – le sonreí

- Me gusta, quizás lo tome – me devolvió la sonrisa

- En fin pues hasta luego "extraña chica sin nombre que quizás ahora se llame Esperanza" –dijo de una pasada y con una brillante sonrisa – y como supongo que también cambiaras de móvil y el fijo será nuevo y que aún no lo tendrás, aquí tienes – apunto un par de números y me los paso- Hasta luego.

- Adiós, !Ah,por cierto! – me miró – ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- Tomoyo – sonreí – esperaré tu llamada "extraña chica sin nombre que quizás ahora se llame Esperanza"

- Tomoyo – grité – ¿Cuáles son tus compañías?

Cuando me las gritó le sonreí y ella desapareció entre la multitud. Tarde un par de días en averiguar nueva casa, móvil, fijo, centro e identidad. Pero cuando lo hice, empecé a vivir la autentica vida. Era feliz, ahora sí tenía auténticos amigos y en las relaciones no estaba interesada, aunque tuve varias proposiciones de chicos de mi estilo.

Después de un año y medio supe que _ellos_ lo habían dejado y que _él_ me buscaba como loco para volver conmigo. "_Todo fue un error, ella me hipnotizó_" se excusó ante mis padres. Estos no le dijeron nada, y por supuesto lo echaron a patadas, argumentando que por su culpa yo me había fugado hace año y que solo sabían que vivía por que el saldo en mi cuenta bajaba mensualmente.

También lo intento con mis "amigas" pero éstas llevaban sin noticias mías desde que decidí marcharme de casa.

Eso me hizo aún más feliz y sentirme segura de mi cambio. Me paseé en varias ocasiones delante de él y ni se percató de ello. La vida para mí ahora, si estaba llena de felicidad.

Volví a ser yo(…) pero sin serlo.

----------------------------------------------------

*niña bien: chica, mujer... de clase social alta que por lo general suele ser una chica fresa o "pija"

Tras quien sabe cuanto tiempo vuelvo a la carga ojala y esta vez valla todo bien, ojala y reciba muchos comentarios.

Para aquellos que ya me habíais leído antes (como Luna-Box) notareis algunos cambios, con respecto a las faltas de ortografía, y demás y quizás a la hora de narrar esto se debe a mis dos betas readers la-sakurita y a la que se lo agradezco infinitamente y a que (espero) he madurado como autora, o al menos tengo esa esperanza. Y finalmente me despido con la esperanza de volver a publicar pronto


End file.
